The Distance Between Us
by NABELLETHEY
Summary: Angel is leaving good ol' Sunny Hell at the end of Graduation Day pII...unfortunately something goes awry
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Distance Between Us  
  
Author: NABELLETHEY (The Beffster)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. You hear that? I don't own anything, except this idea which is the property of me and me only! But other than that I own nada...not even the computer I'm writing this on... :S  
  
Summary: crossover with Buffy the vampire slayer and The Lord of The Rings at the end of season 3 in BTVS and just before the attack at Weathertop in LOTR.  
  
WARNING: Angel is in this story and it will be B/A romance and angst. Any Legolas dissing is an accident it's just my personal feelings about him being a pansy coming to the fore.....if you find any unfair descriptions, actions etc. tell me and I'll correct 'em! I don't mean to offend anyone but spit happens! R and R please but no flames and stuff I'm a sensitive writer. (except to legolas teehee!)  
  
Thanx to Elle my beta reader...she corrected most of the typos and added a lil bit in here and there to make it run better....gotta love the old ellster....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She stared after him, eyes unblinking, hoping that he had not really left her. She could not look away, even when all that remained before her was the swirling white smoke that had curled in around him as he had walked out of her life. Slowly she began to realise he was not coming back and the moment she understood, her heart didn't break...it shattered.  
  
She closed her eyes bidding the tears to remain hidden and turned away.  
  
Every step that took him away from her seemed to get harder. He was leaving and it hurt him. Leaving Sunnydale...leaving her, it was almost too much to bear, but bear it he would, for her safety, for her life, that's what he needed to keep reminding himself, everything was for her...always for her.  
  
Knowing he was out of her sight he turned catching one last look at her beautiful face before she turned away. He dropped his gaze and did the same.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, finally sure that no tears would come, but instead of seeing Willow, Oz, Giles and Xander, she saw nothing. Suddenly, she had the feeling she wasn't in Kansas anymore,  
  
"Not that I was in Kansas in the first place, I was in Sunnydale, land of the hellmouth, but that's not the point," she reminded herself  
  
"The point is that I'm not there anymore." She was thought babbling, it always happened when she was nervous, emotionally traumatised – or in this case both.  
  
"I'm in some strange place, where, for all I know, leprechauns regularly dance with unicorns and there are no such things as doughnuts."  
  
She looked around her, it was dark and the thick blanket of cloud blocked out the light of the stars and moon. Even with little vision, she could see the shadows of a ruin, she heard some chattering voices, their owners hidden by the darkness. Buffy could sense something near. He was coming up behind her...  
  
She spun around at the last moment and dodged the blow of a sword. Her attacker swept past her, the blade of the sword whistling through the air, swinging in a deadly arch before slicing towards her again for a second assault. Buffy prepared herself for it, widening her base and readying her arms. The attacker, whom she could now make out by the faint light of the moon, was a man with long dark hair. His movements were fluid and precise as he brought the sword towards her, and Buffy tensed, reading herself to move out of its path, when suddenly the man froze. The sword hovered between them, glinting softly in the weak light. Buffy didn't allow herself to relax, but glanced at the man warily, curious as to why he had stopped mid-attack. The man returned her gaze, an expression on his weather worn face which could only be described as utter confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, wonder in his voice as he slowly lowered his sword. Buffy frowned, beginning to come out of her defensive pose and about to speak when suddenly her former-attacker was pushed to the ground from behind by a tall, dark and glowery Angel.  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?"  
  
T.B.C....soon 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Distance Between Us  
  
Author: NABELLETHEY (The Beffster)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. You hear that? I don't own anything, except this idea which is the property of me and me only! But other than that I own nada...not even the computer I'm writing this on... :S  
  
Summary: crossover with Buffy the vampire slayer and The Lord of The Rings at the end of season 3 in BTVS and just before the attack at Weathertop in LOTR.  
  
WARNING: Angel is in this story and it will be B/A romance and angst. Any Legolas dissing is an accident it's just my personal feelings about him being a pansy coming to the fore.....if you find any unfair descriptions, actions etc. tell me and I'll correct 'em! I don't mean to offend anyone but spit happens! R and R please but no flames and stuff I'm a sensitive writer. (except to Legolas teehee!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Angel asked again when she did not respond. All she managed to do was nod her head, her mind still trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"Angel is here..." she thought "Here being not where he was going...here being where I am, me being here as well as Angel...Angel being the one who dumped me in a sewer and was leaving me...I don't like Angel"  
  
The man was struggling to pull himself up from the ground and Angel took the opportunity to relieve him of his sword in one sharp movement and reverse the weapon so that the blade hung mere inches from the man's face.  
  
"Who are you?" the stranger murmured, dark eyes regarding the sword and then Angel as he moved cautiously to his feet.  
  
"The name's Angel" Angel replied, his tone forcefully civil even as he kept his grip tight on the handle of the sword. The man stood before him had just attacked the love of his unlife, and that kind of behaviour just rubbed Angel up the wrong way.  
  
"Who might you be?" He asked quietly, feeling the need to know the man's name before taking any further action against him.  
  
"I am Strider, a ranger of these parts"  
  
Buffy had finally regained some sense of self and stepped forward  
  
"Uh-huh!?! So...um...what parts would they be?" she asked in what could almost be described as a polite voice. She kept her eyes on the newly named Strider, purposefully avoiding Angel's eyes.  
  
"You do not know where you are, milady?" The ranger questioned, looking mildly puzzled.  
  
"Listen, I am not in the mood for this" she shouted to anyone and everyone that was in a three mile radius of where she was standing.  
  
"I have had a shitty day, I just had to fight the biggest fight of my life and I am certainly not in the emotional state to deal with being dumped in some kind of stupid medieval dimension! All I want to do is have a nice hot shower and sleep for the rest of the holidays..." then she started to shout to the sky,  
  
"So if this some kind of joke, Anya, or some stupid idea to make my life any more of a living hell..." She stopped  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked carefully, more than a little taken aback by her outburst  
  
"Sssh!" she warned "There's something out there"  
  
"I don't sense anything" Angel said honestly.  
  
A muffled voice was heard shouting from somewhere behind them,  
  
"Put it out you fools! Put it out!"  
  
Buffy froze as a piercing screech tore through the still night air, and before she could pin point its origin, a second shrieked in response, though from a different direction, and then a third. Buffy clenched her fists, her gut tightening with the unpleasant realisation that they could be surrounded. The mists around them suddenly felt choking, and the slayer longed for the cold light of the moon – and maybe the familiar sight of a few gravestones to put her in the right frame of mind...  
  
"Nazgul!" Aragorn whispered at Buffy's side. The ranger turned away abruptly, and taking advantage of Angel's distraction, shot a hand out and disarmed the vampire with practiced ease. Angel growled, raising his arms to defend himself, but only to discover that the ranger had spun away and shifted into a battle stance, his head turning from side to side as he tried to gauge the location of his invisible enemies.  
  
Angel shook his head, still at a loss. He should have sensed something coming, vampires did that. He forced himself to ignore his concerns and reaching under his long coat, drew out a sword of his own. If he was about to be thrown into another battle, he was going to be ready for it. He waited, sword lowered in a defensive pose and blinked in confusion as he saw four children running into the centre of the ruin. Each carried a small sword and three of them appeared to be protecting the fourth. Strider didn't seem confused at all be the presence of the youngsters in the potentially dangerous situation, and Angel watched, bemused, as the ranger sprinted towards them, barking terse orders and directing the four children to hold their weapons at the ready. He seemed to be their guardian, of sorts, although Angel was sure that there were child-labour laws that prohibited employing children to take part in sword fights...  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy turned around, hunting for something to defend herself with. The best thing she could find at short notice was a heavy branch, and testing its weight in her hands, decided that the piece foliage would have to do. Swinging her new weapon experimentally, she got into her "you- messed-with-the-wrong-slayer" stance  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better" she grumbled to herself.  
  
Out of the mist, tall shadows appeared. Large, black cloaked figures climbed up the steep sides of the hill, their swords drawn ready to attack. The battle began.  
  
The 'Nazgul' walked forward, they towered before Buffy like...well towers. Evil towers.  
  
"Protect the little ones" Strider called to Angel. Assuming he was in charge, and good.  
  
"Sure thing" Buffy called back to him, completely ignoring the fact that he had ignored her presence all together  
  
Buffy moved in forward, standing between the tiny people and what could only be assumed as the leader of the Nazgul.  
  
"Hey there" she said cheerily  
  
The enemy made to sweep her aside but hesitated. Buffy took this chance to attack, knocking him back with her make-shift quarter staff which broke on impact. Buffy looked at the two ends of the branch and shrugged, tossing them aside.  
  
"It wasn't that useful anyway" she reasoned.  
  
Angel attacked, his sword gliding through the air, slashing at the cloaked figures but having little effect. He made his way to where Buffy was, joining her fight,  
  
"Like old times." He mused.  
  
Buffy had started to use her fists, punching at her enemy. But when they hit their mark, a sharp icy pain worked its way up her arms. She yelped in pain and backed off from the wraith, gathering her hands to her stomach. Angel increased his efforts and soon made up for her absence from the fight. He heard voices calling in fear and panic.  
  
"Frodo?!?"  
  
He thought that name was familiar.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Strider, help!"  
  
Buffy rubbed her hands together gingerly, breathing deeply and feeling the pain gradually subside. Flicking her hair out of her eyes, she turned around and tried to gather her wits. She needed fire. Fire was good. Nasty things didn't usually like fire. Unless they were some sort of fire demon which she sincerely hoped they weren't. She had an epiphany. She groped in her pockets for a lighter. She didn't smoke but she had bought it in case all else failed in her plan against the Mayor. She would have remained in the building and dropped the lighter if there was no other way. Luckily that didn't happen and luckily she still had the lighter with her.  
  
She grabbed the nearest branch and ripped of the already torn sleeve of her top. She wound it round the top of the branch and held the lighter to it. It didn't take. She tried again and the flames soon claimed the material. She swung the flaming branch and aimed it at their shadowy attackers. The creatures shrieked and backed away. She smiled.  
  
"You ain't so big now are ya?" she bated, her blood alive again with a need to fight.  
  
After much swinging of the flaming branch and a large amount of acrobatics, she suddenly realised that her enemies had retreated.  
  
"What are these things anyway?" she called to Strider who was busy fending off attacks from a particularly malevolent Nazgul of his own.  
  
"They are not living, they are not dead" he replied between ducks, jumps and strikes of his sword.  
  
"Sure, okay!" she tossed her branch from hand to hand restlessly, scowling as she noted that her shredded shirt knotted around the tip of wood was now no more than a smoking mess of ash, the flame dead. The slayer had little time to do anything about this however, as her attention was drawn to the lead Nazgul advancing on one of the four abnormally large-footed children, hooded head inclined towards his prey and black cloak rippling out behind him as he moved. The child on the floor looked terrified enough to have been cowering before the devil himself. Buffy groaned as she saw a small sword glinting at the child's side, forgotten in his panic. The slayer bounded forward, her gaze fixed on the child and her entire will bent towards getting to him before the Nazgul-create did. She put on a bust of speed, leaping over a fallen pillar of stone – she would reach him– her feet pounded the ground – almost there, she had to save him – almost there – and then –  
  
He disappeared.  
  
Buffy skidded to a halt, staring at the patch of air where the child had been instants before. The Nazgul was still advancing, sword raised, and Buffy didn't know what to do. Had she only imagined the child? It just wasn't possible to disappear, was it? The Nazgul's sword cut a whispering path through the air and connected with something in the air. Buffy felt herself go cold inside as she heard a harsh cry of pain, and then all at once the child had reappeared, clutching at his shoulder and cringing in agony.  
  
Angel jerked around at the only too familiar sound of someone in pain, and seeing Buffy stood a slight distance off, her arms slack at her sides in the midst of the battle, decided that his help was needed. Vaulting up onto a column of rock, the vampire used his inhuman strength to propel him forward and send him barrelling into the side of the Nazgul closest to Buffy. Angel winced at the momentary flash of icy pain which flew up his side on impact, then brought up his sword and attacked the creature with a passion, taking full advantage of its loss of balance. In another moment Strider was beside him, brandishing a flaming torch at the Nazgul and managing to keep clear of Angel's sword at the same time. The vampire smiled grimly as the Nazgul shrieked and recoiled, although whether from his assault or Striders, Angel did not try to guess. Whatever the reason, in another moment the black creature had staggered back, howling at an earthly-high pitch before springing off the side of the ruined building.  
  
Strider did not pause to watch it go, but hurried instead to the side of one of the little ones who was cowering against a pillar whimpering softly. Angel left the ranger to take care of any injury which the child might had sustained, and directed his attention towards the remaining Nazgul. Moving first to Strider and plucking the flaming torch from the man's hand, Angel made quick work of darting in between the Nazgul, stabbing the fire at their cloaked chests and watching in satisfaction as they flew off screaming and writhing as they were engulfed in flame. Not a pretty way to got, but Angel had serious reservations as to whether or not the creatures were alive to begin with...  
  
Buffy was at Strider's shoulder, her expression drawn but controlled as she tried to get near enough to the wounded child to asses the severity of his injury. However, other children had gathered around now, and try as she might, the slayer could not convince them to get out of the way and let her help. Buffy was about to give into her frustration and forcibly move the youngsters aside when her mouth suddenly dropped open as she studied the children closely for the first time. They weren't children at all, but just very short men – midgets or dwarfs or something like that. She was incredibly freaked out.  
  
"What – what –?" Shocked, Buffy struggled to speak, but Strider cut her off.  
  
"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade" The ranger announced gravely, and Buffy noticed that he was examining a black sword in his hands, his lips pressed into a grim line. The sword must have been the one that the child had been stabbed with, but even as Buffy tried to get a closer look, it disintegrated in Strider's hands.  
  
"We need to get him to Rivendell, only the power of the elves can save him"  
  
"Elves. Right." Buffy could feel a headache coming on. "Just who are you?" One of the...very small men demanded.  
  
"They are friends." Strider said distractedly, having about as much success as Buffy had had trying to manoeuvre his way towards the little man who had been wounded.  
  
"With enemies like those guys, you need as many friends as you can get." Angel stated dryly, moving over to stand by Buffy, the torch he still carried casting dancing light over the surreal scene. Strider ignored him purposefully, gently but firmly removing the small men from his path until he could kneel easily over the injured one.  
  
"Can you please just tell us where we are?" Buffy asked wearily. One of the small men – the same one who had spoken before, piped up to answer her again.  
  
"You're on Weathertop, milady." He said brightly.  
  
"Really getting weirded out with the whole 'milady' thing." Buffy muttered. Angel glanced at her consolingly, but it seemed that the slayer was purposefully ignoring him as well, because she took several steps away from him and shifted closer to Strider.  
  
"Look, do plan on going to a...a village of whatever?" Buffy asked. The ranger whipped sweat from his forehead and regarded her briefly.  
  
"We must take Frodo to Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell." Buffy repeated. "With the...elves, right? Fine, we're coming with you."  
  
"We are?" Angel cleared his throat and tried to catch the young woman's eye without success.  
  
"We appear to be in need of another warrior." Strider conceded shortly, and Buffy nodded, not noticing that the ranger spoke directly to Angel.  
  
"Well then let's just go." One of the small men muttered, his face creased with anxiety and his good-natured brown eyes fixed upon his prone companion.  
  
"I don't fancy waiting around for them Black Riders to return."  
  
"Very well then." Strider grunted, sliding his arms carefully beneath the wounded little-man and lifting him easily. "To Rivendell."  
  
"Goody" Buffy sighed.  
  
She was going to be travelling with her ex-boyfriend, some weird dwarf-like creatures, one of whom was injured, and a grumpy man who barely said anything with more than one syllable.  
  
They packed up quickly and set off into the night. Strider carrying Frodo, the other shorties close by. She hung back, realising something.  
  
"Buffy we have to move, there's nowhere else for us to go" Angel reminded her  
  
"What about you?" she asked, with more feeling in her voice than she would have liked. She was trying to be concerned ex-girlfriend, but lent more towards extremely freaked out soul mate worried almost to death for her vampiric lover. Oh God, this was not going to be easy  
  
"What about me?" he asked, stepping closer to her.  
  
She backed away.  
  
"Dawn, remember? The sun will be coming up soon. And I for one don't want to explain to them how a man can suddenly burst into flames." She said the last bit to hurt him, deliberately not saying "I for one don't want the love of my life bursting into flames."  
  
Angel picked up on this and was wounded, but ignored it when he realised that she was right.  
  
"We'll deal with that when we come to it, but right now we have to follow them, we have no other choice."  
  
Buffy nodded and resigned herself to a long walk and some very awkward situations.  
  
Tbc v soon 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Distance Between Us  
  
Author: NABELLETHEY (The Beffster)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. You hear that? I don't own anything, except this idea which is the property of me and me only! But other than that I own nada...not even the computer I'm writing this on... :S  
  
Summary: crossover with Buffy the vampire slayer and The Lord of The Rings at the end of season 3 in BTVS and just before the attack at Weathertop in LOTR.  
  
WARNING: Angel is in this story and it will be B/A romance and angst. Any Legolas dissing is an accident it's just my personal feelings about him being a pansy coming to the fore.....if you find any unfair descriptions, actions etc. tell me and I'll correct 'em! I don't mean to offend anyone but spit happens! R and R please but no flames and stuff I'm a sensitive writer. (except to Legolas teehee!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They had been running for about an hour and dawn was fast approaching. Compelled by her fear of Angel turning into a big pile of dust, Buffy carried on, even though her body was crying for her to stop.  
  
They came to rest in a forest. Everyone gladly fell to the ground, tired by their long run. Buffy collapsed and lay back, closing her eyes. She was the slayer and even she found that marathon hard, God only knows how Strider and the little ones felt. She tried to steady her breathing and her thoughts. She had been trying to sort through things during the journey, but the thinking seemed to have become as exhausting as the actual running. Her feelings for Angel, how she would act towards him, possible causes of their being here, the list went on. She sat up when there was a cry of dismay from one of the dwarfs.  
  
"He's going cold!" he said feeling Frodo's forehead.  
  
Strider acted quickly, and he and the one he had called 'Sam' went looking for some sort of plant. Buffy went over to Frodo who was gasping for breath. His eyes were glazed over and he was almost responding to the nearing shrieks of the Nazgul. Buffy held his head on her lap and whilst the others watched with interest, started to shush him, calming him down.  
  
"Sssh, Frodo, come on honey. You have to fight it, come on. Breathe. That's it, come on breathe. You're going to be alright."  
  
Angel was watching with interest, he had never seen this side of Buffy, the mothering side. He had to admit, she was good, he could see Frodo reacting to her presence, he was listening to her voice, anchoring him. Angel suddenly gasped. He did not need to really, it was just habit. Buffy looked up at him, confused, but still stroking Frodo's forehead. She gasped too. It was day now. Angel was in the light and he wasn't bursting into flames.  
  
Before Buffy could figure anything out a woman entered the clearing. Not just any woman though. She was beautiful and had this bright glow around her.  
  
"Wow!" Buffy thought  
  
The woman almost ran to Frodo, talking to him in a lyrical language that Buffy didn't understand. The woman then turned to Strider who had followed her,  
  
"We have to get him to my father" she said urgently  
  
They started talking in the other language again but Buffy got the gist of what they were saying. Something about it was too dangerous, the faster rider and not enough time. Buffy had no idea how she got any of that but she didn't care really.  
  
She lifted Frodo up, careful not to hurt him and went over to the woman's horse. After she had mounted, Buffy passed him up. The woman smiled at her, it was a confused one, but still thankful. She whispered something to her horse and they rode off into the forest quickly.  
  
Buffy looked at Strider, he was staring after the woman with the look Angel often gave her. No, it was the look Angel used to often give her. He was in love with her. That was soooo sweet.  
  
Angel caught her eye. He was pacing up and down the clearing scratching his neck like he always did when he was nervous, confused and on very rare occasions, scared.  
  
"God, Buffy" she thought "you need to snap out of this, you should be getting very worried now that you know his nervous habits"  
  
"Angel?" she asked, stepping up to him slowly. He looked at her.  
  
"Angel are you okay?" she asked  
  
"Not really" he replied, not clarifying things at all  
  
"I should have sensed it coming. I didn't and those Nazgul or whatever they were, I should have felt them coming. I didn't. And now I'm not a big pile of dust. This is getting weird."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She agreed, getting more and more worried about their situation.  
  
"Do you have a pulse?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A pulse? Do you have a pulse?"  
  
"I don't know" Angel replied stupidly  
  
She marched over to him and took his wrist. She tried to ignore the tingling she felt as she did so. She put her fingers on the artery. There was nothing. She looked up at him, confused. He looked down at her. They stood like that until Buffy got her senses straight again.  
  
She stepped back. He coughed and looked away.  
  
"The...um...the only thing I can...um think of is that um you're...you're not a vampire anymore." She managed to stutter out  
  
"What is a vampire?" Strider asked.  
  
Buffy and Angel turned to where he stood with the other three little ones. They had obviously started to pack everything away but had stopped to listen to their conversation.  
  
They resigned themselves to a long walk and even longer explanations.  
  
Tbc v v soon 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Distance Between Us  
  
Author: NABELLETHEY (The Beffster)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. You hear that? I don't own anything, except this idea which is the property of me and me only! But other than that I own nada...not even the computer I'm writing this on... :S  
  
Summary: crossover with Buffy the vampire slayer and The Lord of The Rings at the end of season 3 in BTVS and just before the attack at Weathertop in LOTR.  
  
WARNING: Angel is in this story and it will be B/A romance and angst. Any Legolas dissing is an accident it's just my personal feelings about him being a pansy coming to the fore.....if you find any unfair descriptions, actions etc. tell me and I'll correct 'em! I don't mean to offend anyone but spit happens! R and R please but no flames and stuff I'm a sensitive writer. (except to Legolas teehee!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"We'll tell you while we're walking, otherwise we'll never get to see Lord Elmo of...Riverdale...Riv...yeah!" Buffy said.  
  
Strider accepted this, and choosing to ignore the fact that she did not know of his home, or Lord Elrond's name, started to pack the pony up with things. He himself only carried a sword and two daggers. When everyone was ready to start on their six day journey to Rivendell, Strider started asking questions, simple ones at first then harder ones as he tried to understand the new arrivals.  
  
"Who are you exactly?"  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers, eighteen years old, brought up in Los Angeles, live in Sunnydale."  
  
"Angel. Just Angel."  
  
"Strider. This is Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee, hobbits of the shire."  
  
"Hobbits?" Angel asked then, something came back to him.  
  
"This is not good." He stated  
  
"What isn't?" Buffy and Strider asked at the same time.  
  
"A while ago, I read this book by Tolkien. It had just come out during the 1960's. It's called 'The Lord of The Rings' it's about an event in Middle Earth, where we are now, I presume."  
  
Strider nodded.  
  
"Well, it's about the Fellowship of the Ring and their travels to destroy the 'one', evil ring. Hobbits, elves, dwarves, men, orcs and goblins. It's all coming back."  
  
"So we're stuck in a book?"  
  
"It seems so"  
  
"Anya, I am going to kill you!" Buffy shouted to the sky  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, miss. But who is 'Anya'?"  
  
"She's a...demon-turned-friend...sorta"  
  
"A demon? You befriended a demon?" Strider asked, aghast at the idea. Demons were evil beings bent on the destruction of all that is good, how could they befriend something so...well...evil?  
  
"Suddenly not feeling so good." Buffy stated.  
  
Her vision was swimming and her head was throbbing with such intensity that she didn't know how she was still standing. Suddenly she wasn't. She felt like her head was splitting in two as something invaded her mind. It probed and questioned, stealing her thoughts, her memories, every detail of her existence. She felt him, inside her head and she couldn't handle it. She shuddered, every ounce of her energy spent on trying to get him out. The great eye. It was there, torturing her, bribing her, wanting her. She couldn't breathe. She clutched at her head and screamed in pain.  
  
Suddenly, Angel and Strider were at her side, kneeling on the forest floor, trying to talk to her, calm her down, anything to stop her pain. The hobbits hung back, terrified and unsure of what to do. They looked at each other stepping closer then retreating again.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy? Whats's wrong. Buffy calm down!"  
  
He tried to pull her arms down from her head but she didn't let him. She was writhing on the ground in pain. Angel couldn't do anything. His eyes were wide with panic and he didn't know what to do, he looked at Strider, he was trying not to panic as well but failing almost as badly. Buffy stopped moaning, as if her pain could no longer be expressed in sounds but her mouth still wide in an attempt to either get air or scream again. She clutched at her face, scratching down her cheeks from her temples to the bottom of her cheekbones. She lifted her head up then slumped back, lying on her back. She looked up at Angel and Strider, their faces shadowed as they looked down at her. She gasped for air but unable to take any in. Tears came out of the intense pain in her eyes. She slumped and lost consciousness.  
  
Angel took her hands, shaking her to wake up. When she didn't he started calling her name.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy wake up! It's over, come on, my love, come back to me...Buffy?" he finished quietly when she did not respond. Tears were in his eyes. The last look she had given him before she had lost consciousness. That look of intense anguish, torture and fear. He knew that look only too well, it was the look many of Angelus' victims had given him as he ended their life. But Buffy wasn't dead...was she?  
  
Uh oh cliffy!!!!!!! But I wont keep you waiting if ppl review it now will i? 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Distance Between Us  
  
Author: NABELLETHEY (The Beffster)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. You hear that? I don't own anything, except this idea which is the property of me and me only! But other than that I own nada...not even the computer I'm writing this on... :S  
  
Summary: crossover with Buffy the vampire slayer and The Lord of The Rings at the end of season 3 in BTVS and just before the attack at Weathertop in LOTR.  
  
WARNING: Angel is in this story and it will be B/A romance and angst. Any Legolas dissing is an accident it's just my personal feelings about him being a pansy coming to the fore.....if you find any unfair descriptions, actions etc. tell me and I'll correct 'em! I don't mean to offend anyone but spit happens! R and R please but no flames and stuff I'm a sensitive writer. (except to Legolas teehee!)  
  
I would like to say thank you to all those people who have reviewed my work. I love getting praised and I have become a review junky so feed my addiction and review more. Again thanks to Elle for being my beta reader and sorting through my story and thanks to Amy (MauledBarbie on fiction press) for putting up with my Spuffy dissing and constant ba-ed-ness.  
  
Hope you like this chapter xxx  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He took her wrist and felt her pulse. It was weak but still going. Her breathing had stopped. He looked at Strider desperately.  
  
"She can't breath for herself, you need to give her mouth to mouth"  
  
Strider's look was confused and very uncomfortable.  
  
"Mouth to mouth!" Angel repeated desperately "You need to breathe for her. Hold her nose, tilt her head back and breathe into her mouth"  
  
"It is not my..."  
  
"She's dying!"  
  
"But you..."  
  
"I can't!" Angel was not in the mood for this. Buffy would not last much longer without oxygen and, damnit, he was not going to lose her here of all places, just when she had the chance of a normal life.  
  
"Very well"  
  
Strider went through all the instructions that Angel gave him, not entirely comfortable with the situation of putting his lips on an unconscious woman's. His mother had taught him well. But he did it all the same. After a few very tense minutes Buffy was breathing on her own again. Angel squeezed her small hands in his own, relief swelling in his chest like a balloon. Without further pause, he moved his arms around the unconscious slayer and lifted her easily as he got to his feet.  
  
"We've gotta get her to some help." he said shortly, glancing back at his four companions who still looked more than a little shaken. He tried to keep the impatience and lingering fear from his voice.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Okay, so he was still working on that...  
  
The hobbits looked collectively paniced, whereas Strider at least seemed to possess some deeper understanding of Angel's distress.  
  
"You heard him. Rivendell is not far now." The ranger told the little ones encouragingly, and that seem to put them somewhat at ease. They resigned themselves to following after Strider and Angel at a swift pace, their small faces set with determination. All there that was left to do was walk.  
  
Angel forced himself to set a reasonable pace so that the others would not fall behind, but to say the least, he found it difficult to keep in a slower step. The woodland around them began to alter and change, the trees becoming smaller and shrubs more frequent. It was only at this point that Angel realised he had no idea where he was leading them. He had just taken the first path available and strode blindly forward, his every thought centring on Buffy. Now, coming to a reluctant halt, he glanced questioningly back at Strider. The ranger continued walking until he had reached the vampire's side, then he too paused and met Angel's gaze.  
  
"It is a six day walk yet." Strider informed him in a lowered voice.  
  
"Six days." Angel repeated flatly, the words not processing. Behind the two men, the hobbits were muttering cautiously about food. Angel held Buffy closer and stared up despairingly at the darkening sky overhead. Its bruised black features reflected his mood perfectly.  
  
"Six days." He breathed. Glancing back at Strider, his expression hardened. "I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
The ranger had also been studying the sky and now lowered his head to fix Angel with the same contemplative look.  
  
"No, I don't believe you will." The man said slowly. "But we cannot continue at this pace. The hobbits must rest. If she does not last the night –"  
  
"She will." Angel growled fiercely. The ranger shifted as if to take a step back, but said nothing in response.  
  
"If we're resting, let's get it over with." Angel said, his voice tightly controlled. "But we're not stopping long."  
  
Strider glanced briefly back at the hobbits who were watching their exchange anxiously. Turning to Angel he inclined his head in agreement. The vampire felt a brief rush of gratitude towards the man, and then returned his thoughts to the woman in his arms. It was going to be a long six days.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy had still not awoken. Six days of steady travelling and she hadn't eaten or drunk or even made a sound. Angel's only reprieve came in watching over her. The slayer's unconscious state struck terror into him every time he glanced down at her in his arms during the day, yet when night fell and Strider would insist that they all rest, Angel felt an odd blanket of peace settle over him every time he lay down beside Buffy's relaxed form and stared into her smooth, unmarked face. He would feel guilt when he awoke in the morning with the sensation of morning sunlight playing across his face, and turn over to find Buffy in the same place he'd left her, oblivious to the brilliant dawn that was unfurling all around her. It felt so very wrong. He was a vampire – he was not supposed to be the one in the sunlight – Buffy was! Had he done this to her? Somehow stolen the life from her? When they would set out at fist light, Strider and the hobbits would already have apple and bread in their stomachs, whilst Angel got by on only the intense self-loathing coiled in his gut. Brooding was never quite so effective as when one was walking through a cheery, brightly lit spring morning bearing the dead-weight of his lover's body.  
  
Often Strider would insist on carrying her to give Angel some relief. The vampire would stalk along close by, dark eyes sharply fixed on Buffy and blind to most other things around him.  
  
Angel had been keeping track of the days somewhere in the back of his mind, but time seemed to passing with a will of its own. He was more than slightly startled when the trees around them abruptly dropped away one morning to reveal a pebbly shore and a chuckling little river, shallow enough to cross, yet stingingly cold to the flesh. The shock of it seemed to bring Angel out of his dream-like state of mind and he looked up to see what lay ahead for the first time in days. A group of people on the opposite shore stood waiting for them to arrive. Strider smiled at Angel reassuringly and stepped ahead to meet with the congregation. They had reached Rivendell at last.  
  
Buffy's dreams were plagued with shadows. They tore at her skin and whispered her name, beckoning her to the dark, to join them. A flaming eye watched her constantly; watch her fight all the time. Watched her writhe in pain as monsters dragged her down, clawing at her, scratching her. She couldn't distinguish any distinct words but she understood what they were telling her  
  
"Join us slayer...you belong in the darkness, take it...rule it with me. Together we can have everything we desire...join us...be the queen of shadow Buffy. Buffy join me...Buffy"  
  
Suddenly everything was silent in her dreamscape. Buffy was alone in her head. The invasion was over and it seemed that she was again alone with only thoughts of her own to terrorise her.  
  
The light was golden and crisp. Outside, somewhere a tinkling music was drifting along the air. Angel could not distinguish whether it was birdsong or some form of instrument or even a human singing. He felt absurdly relaxed as if he was half asleep. Buffy's hand was blessedly warm in his, yet still limp. He rubbed his thumb lightly over her scraped knuckles and bent to rest his forehead lightly against the back of his hand.  
  
The sheets of the bed felt soft a silk and were a pleasingly mellow cream colour. Buffy looked young and frail, hidden beneath it all, but comfortable enough with her head resting deep in a thickly stuffed pillow. Angel breathed in a sigh and allowed his eyes to drift closed. Buffy's skin smelt clean and gently scented with fresh herbs. Angel heard the steady, smooth rise and fall of her breathing, had studied the random flickers of her eyelids as she dreamt. Dreamt. Such a natural, human thing. Angel breathed in her scent again and felt calmed for the first time in long, long days. Buffy was going to be alright. The elves had healed and bathed her to the best of their abilities – and Angel was informed more than once that their abilities were the best. Strider certainly had faith in them, and strangely, Angel found that one of the most comforting things of all. That and Lord Elrond. Angel had sensed immediately that the half-elf was a good sort. He had brought Buffy back and that was enough for him.  
  
Distantly, Angel could make out voices. Strider and Elrond by the sound of it. The vampire kept his eyes closed and listened unashamedly.  
  
"She will be awake soon." Strider made the statement lean slightly towards becoming a question.  
  
"She is healing still. It may take time, but she has strength yet." Elrond's smooth, low tones were assuring, certain.  
  
"She is...unusual." Strider said with mild hesitation. That made Angel smile. Yes, unusual and Buffy definitely went hand in hand.  
  
"But trustworthy. As is her...protector." Elrond's voice had an edge of humour to it.  
  
"These appear queer days indeed, my Lord." Strider murmured.  
  
"Indeed. But it is not for us to judge, Estel. Come, the maid will awaken soon."  
  
Angel listened until he knew he was once more alone. He lifted his head and watched Buffy through half-closed eyes.  
  
"Soon." He repeated, squeezing the slayer's hand gently. There was a slight pause, and then an answering squeeze. Angel closed his eyes and waited. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Distance Between Us  
  
Author: NABELLETHEY (The Beffster)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. You hear that? I don't own anything, except this idea which is the property of me and me only! But other than that I own nada...not even the computer I'm writing this on... :S  
  
Summary: crossover with Buffy the vampire slayer and The Lord of The Rings at the end of season 3 in BTVS and just before the attack at Weathertop in LOTR.  
  
WARNING: Angel is in this story and it will be B/A romance and angst. Any Legolas dissing is an accident it's just my personal feelings about him being a pansy coming to the fore.....if you find any unfair descriptions, actions etc. tell me and I'll correct 'em! I don't mean to offend anyone but spit happens! R and R please but no flames and stuff I'm a sensitive writer. (except to Legolas teehee!)  
  
Sorry all for the delay in the postage had a sever case of the flu and writers block also a severe case of the evil teachers who suddenly decided that coursework needed to be done and with ten gcse subjects....its all work and no writing fan fictions for The Beffster. Anyway ive finally finished chapter 6 and here it is read and review to the best of your ability and I'll write more to the best of mine. Thanks again to my beta reader ELLE and to AMY (MauledBarbie on fiction press.net) and to JENNIE W as well coz they have cheered me up tremendously in my time of writers block and need!!!!! and to sarah mcachlan whose wonderful songs brought me inspiration to many moments and many fics.  
  
This chapter is shorter than I intended it to be but read it anyway and I hope you enjoy it  
  
Love to all who love me! xxx  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Warmth pressed in against her. It wasn't heavy, just a constant, pleasant weight that reminded her of...of a blanket. The blanket on her bed at home. She was home. How had that happened? Buffy didn't care. She'd escaped the darkness, the pain and fire of her dreams. It was just a dream. She'd open her eyes and find herself in her room, alone – or...or maybe that was a hand holding hers. Maybe it was still three weeks ago. Maybe Angel –  
  
The hand squeezed, just gently, but she felt it. Her heart jumped slightly in her chest and, hoping – hell, praying – she squeezed back. Angel?  
  
Of course. She knew his hands too well. When had it gotten this bad? What did it matter – they were holding hands...holding. HOLDING! As in, physical contact? With Angel?  
  
Everything flooded back to Buffy in a rush, making her ears ring and her hand tingle where their flesh touched. She saw him in the darkness of her closed eyes – saw him turning, saw him leaving. He had left her. He had left her. He had made the choice to go. He had let her go. He couldn't touch her – they couldn't touch like this, never again!  
  
With as much speed as she could muster, Buffy jerked her hand back, forcing herself to give up that warmth, that comfort. A soft, unguarded sound escaped her. It hurt still. Everything hurt.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel sat up sharply in his chair, leaning towards her, wanting to see her eyes again. Her head was turned from him, her hand drawn away and curled against her chest. Angel tried to keep his expression neutral. He knew their relationship was fractured, but perhaps some part of him had hoped that Buffy would still...Angel felt a scowl tug at his lips. How could he be so selfish? He forced himself to finish the thought: some part of him had hoped that Buffy would still need him – just when she woke up. She'd hold his hand as she opened her eyes and smile at him because...because she would have forgotten, just for an instant, what had happened between them...  
  
Angel now had no control over the scowl on his lips. Just what had he expected from her? – 'I forgive you'? 'I understand why you did it'?  
  
The line between hopeful and delusional seemed to be thin in his case.  
  
"Buffy?" He tried again, keeping his voice soft and easy. Her head turned further into the pillow and her closed eyes tightened.  
  
"Buffy, come on open your eyes, I know you're awake"  
  
"Am not" Buffy replied, her eyes still refusing to open. Angel studied her silently, relieved that she had responded, thankful that she still sounded herself after...whatever she went through.  
  
In his brief conversation with Lord Elrond, Angel hadn't come any closer to discovering what had caused Buffy to...'freak' like that. It was sad, really, that he was thinking in 'Buffyspeak' as she called it. Three years was a long time to be around someone. Surely it was only human to pick up their way of speaking... Angel smiled sardonically to himself. 'Only human'. He was delusional.  
  
"Of course not, otherwise you wouldn't be talking" he said, trying to keep the mood light.  
  
Buffy finally opened her eyes and raised her eyebrow at him. Angel had cracked a joke. That had happened a whole two times. Then shook her head and smiled at him. God, he looked good in the fading light. She frowned and lifted herself up onto her elbows. Where the hell was she? This certainly wasn't her bedroom.  
  
"Easy." Angel rose from his seat and touched her arm, wary in case she overdid it. Buffy grunted, trying to nudge a pillow out of her way whist shaking off Angel's touch at the same time.  
  
"No – look, Angel, I can do things by myself" she snapped. Then, realising how callous that had sounded, sighed.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just..."  
  
"It's fine...it's me, I..." Angel sunk back down into his seat and trailed off awkwardly. What was he trying to apologise for again?  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Angel relaxed. Just a couple of words from Buffy could do that to him.  
  
"Are...are you feeling okay –"  
  
Angel was interrupted as the door at the other end of the room eased open. Both he and Buffy tensed reflexively, but seeing who their visitors were, Angel at least relaxed. Buffy shot him a questioning look as three men entered. Angel returned her gaze encouragingly, deciding not to chance touching her again.  
  
"You have awoken, my lady" The man who had spoken was tall and proud, his forehead defined and noble and his overall unearthly air pronouncing him as something other than human. Buffy had been in the business long enough to tell. She tightened her fingers in the bed sheets and tried to look unaffected.  
  
"Seems so"  
  
"You feel well?" said one of the other men Buffy could now identify as Strider and she gave him a rare, relieved smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good"  
  
Angel frowned at the exchange but said nothing. How could he? He kept his eyes on Buffy, trying to regain her attention, but she was staring at Strider. Reluctantly, Angel followed her gaze. So the ranger had washed himself – big deal. Angel washed too...  
  
"Ah, sorry, I'm not really sure who you – er, where I am."  
  
"Of course, young one." The noble guy inclined his head slightly. Buffy was reminded strongly of a hunting bird showing off its feathers.  
  
"You are in my kingdom, Rivendell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I am Lord Elrond of the elves."  
  
"Ah," Buffy swallowed and tried to think of something intelligent to say. At that moment she caught sight of Elrond's smooth, pointed ear tips and felt all coherent thought flee her mind.  
  
"And naturally, Buffy, you will not yet have met Gandalf the Grey." Strider said rapidly, stepping forward a little and rescuing her.  
  
Buffy's eyes shifted gratefully to a 'Merlin' type man dressed in grey with a world-worn face and long, grey clothes. Grey. That was appropriate...  
  
"Buffy just woke up." Angel said. Buffy gave him a strange look and Angel wasn't quite sure why he'd spoken.  
  
"I suspected you would be rejoining us today." Elrond said, somehow managing not to sound pompous and stepping gracefully over to the bedside. Buffy fought the urge to shift away as he raised his hand to her, but he only wanted to feel her forehead and the palm was pleasantly cool and dry.  
  
"You will have your strength back in little time now." The Lord informed her, leaning back and glancing her over in a professional manner. Buffy ducked her head, still not knowing fully how to behave. Her stomach gave a sudden loud growl, making its demands known to everyone in the near vicinity. Buffy felt the blood shoot to her cheeks like a couple of very red lights switches being flipped on.  
  
"Oh...sorry! Guess I'm kinda...well..." Buffy stammered.  
  
"You haven't eaten in five days." Angel said gravely, with a harsh glance at Strider.  
  
"I shall fetch a meal for you, milady." Strider said hurriedly, bowing slightly and moving swiftly from the room.  
  
"Thanks!" Buffy called after him awkwardly. Angel's expression was stormy.  
  
"Well, now that introductions have been made, I fear I must depart and allow you your rest." Gandalf stated grandly. Buffy smiled and nodded, embarrassed, but taking an immediate liking to the elderly man. There was something very mysterious and exciting about him, much like everything else in this...Middle Earth.  
  
"I too will leave you to rest, I have another guest who needs my attention" Lord Elrond stated, tipping his head in a bow and heading towards the door.  
  
"I will return after your meal to discuss your past condition" He left a still confused Buffy, hungry in bed, and Angel by her side still pondering the effect that a clean Strider had had on his girl...his girl? Boy did he have it bad.  
  
Buffy waited a few beats before swinging her legs to the side of the bed. Angel had noticed her movement and was already pushing her back into bed before she realised what she was wearing. A long, floaty white...thing  
  
"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed angrily trying to push herself back up, angel held her shoulders down.  
  
"You need to rest" he insisted  
  
"From what I've gathered I've been asleep for five days" Buffy argued  
  
"That's not the point; you need to build your strength up"  
  
"My strength is perfectly up!" she responded indignantly  
  
"Oh really, that's why you aren't able to get back up"  
  
Buffy couldn't answer that. She was fighting to sit up again but she really was more exhausted than she recognised. Angel was close to her, if he'd have breathed, which of course he didn't, she would have felt his breath on her face. Buffy couldn't stand being this close to him, her body was screwed up, not knowing how to react with him around her and her mind was...her mind was...even more screwed up. She needed to stop this, now. Buffy forced her emotions down from the surface and was silent.  
  
When Buffy said nothing, Angel looked down at her beautiful face, it had shifted from her usual display to a mask through which no emotion was shown. He didn't know what was worse, Buffy being in love with him or her acting like she wasn't  
  
The door opened...  
  
"Have I interrupted something?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Distance Between Us  
  
Author: NABELLETHEY (The Beffster)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. You hear that? I don't own anything, except this idea which is the property of me and me only! But other than that I own nada...not even the computer I'm writing this on... :S  
  
Summary: crossover with Buffy the vampire slayer and The Lord of The Rings at the end of season 3 in BTVS and just before the attack at Weathertop in LOTR.  
  
WARNING: Angel is in this story and it will be B/A romance and angst. Any Legolas dissing is an accident it's just my personal feelings about him being a pansy coming to the fore.....if you find any unfair descriptions, actions etc. tell me and I'll correct 'em! I don't mean to offend anyone but spit happens! R and R please but no flames and stuff I'm a sensitive writer. (except to Legolas teehee!)  
  
Sorry all for the delay in the postage had a severe case of the flu and writers block also a severe case of the evil teachers who suddenly decided that coursework needed to be done and with ten gcse subjects....its all work and no writing fan fictions for The Beffster.  
  
This note is a lot later than the last one...I'm finally over the flu and the coursework but now I'm in the middle of my gcse exams...I've got nineteen of them and for me to continue on next year I've gotta pass 'em. So again no story.  
  
And again it's later. Exams are over but my beta still hasn't got back to me on this chapter so I'm going to post it up anyway...there may be a few typo's and WHEN Elle gets back to me I'll repost it and stuff but here you go guys, after a long times withdrawal....CHAPTER 7 !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I fear I am interrupting"  
  
Buffy and Angel turned their attention to the door where the long dark haired she-elf that had ridden away with Frodo was standing, holding a try of fruit, bread and water. She looked shocked at the positioning of Angel and Buffy, which, Buffy admitted to herself did look rather suspicious. Angel released Buffy's shoulders and moved quickly away from the bed. It seemed he too had realised the precariousness of his position.  
  
"No, not at all, in fact, I was just leaving" Angel stated quickly leaving the room looking as embarrassed as a former vampire-turned zombie thing could look without being able to blush.  
  
The elf looked shocked but somewhat amused as she closed the door with one hand and walked over to Buffy and put the tray down on the small table by the bed. She smiled at Buffy watching her.  
  
"I am Arwen Undomiel, Lord Elrond's daughter, Lord Aragorn...Strider...bade me prepare a meal for you"  
  
"Uh-huh" said Buffy unsure of what she was supposed to say at this announcement.  
  
"I have fruit, bread, water and a little wine. You may choose which you prefer, I did not know what you would hunger for"  
  
She stood away as Buffy reached for the bowl of fruit. She popped a grape into her mouth and was silent for a few moments.  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"I do not understand who and what you are referring to" Arwen stated although a small blush had sneaked up to her cheeks  
  
"You're having fuzzy feelings towards Aragorn...Strider....whatever you call him"  
  
Arwen looked at the floor but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I believe I know what you mean by 'fuzzy' feelings"  
  
"So....tell me about him" Buffy said between biting into an apple and a taking a drink water.  
  
Arwen came to Buffy's bed and sat down at the end of it she looked down at her hands which were fiddling with the bed spread. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust this stranger. Maybe it was something in her eyes. A perpetual sadness that bellowed out and, Arwen believed, that showed trust-worthiness.  
  
"He is a good man, he believes himself not worthy of anything given to him, even my love. He is honest and kind and..."  
  
"A good kisser?" Buffy guessed.  
  
Arwen gasped, shocked that this was becoming the topic of conversation.  
  
"I....he...Yes, a very good kisser" She admitted finally.  
  
"I could tell. So are you gonna marry him? 'cause I gotta say, the kids'll be totally babes"  
  
"We wish to marry, yet is frowned upon by both the Elves and mortals...babes?"  
  
"Wait a minute, elves are immortal? You don't die?"  
  
"We can die, but not of old age. We can get killed in battle, die of heartache yet we do not age. I myself am 2777 years old"  
  
"Wow" Buffy was gob smacked  
  
"And what of you're...Angel? Tell me about him."  
  
Buffy looked away, pained by the memories.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it"  
  
"You wished me to talk about Lord Aragorn. I think it fair to want you to talk about your love."  
  
"Love" Buffy snorted  
  
"I am wrong in my assumption? It seemed as though you care deeply for each other."  
  
"I..... we um....it was...we were...its complicated" she finally finished  
  
"Are not all relationships?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess but this one is extra complicated-y" Buffy said unsure of what she was saying.  
  
Arwen frowned at Buffy's use of the English language.  
  
"But, what the heck." Buffy finished and took a deep breath.  
  
"I first met Angel three years ago. He was....gorgeous and mysterious and he helped me a lot. He wasn't around much, at first anyway. But then we got closer and we started dating" Buffy said thinking that perhaps 'dating' was not the word to really use considering they were constantly making out... in a graveyard of all places.  
  
"But, yeah, we got closer and we fell in love, we knew it was probably not good for either of us, but we couldn't help it"  
  
"You regret falling in love?" Arwen asked, slightly shocked  
  
"Yes...I mean no, well yes, I guess but....like I said, it's complicated"  
  
Arwen looked sceptical at this. Buffy looked at her and realised that she had to continue.  
  
"Angel and I, we're from two different worlds. He's a....vamp- He's immortal. And I wasn't supposed to live past sixteen for reasons I'd rather not get into right now" She quickly covered up her slip.  
  
Arwen noticed this but did not question her when she saw Buffy's face react to the memory.  
  
"But like I said we couldn't help ourselves and on my seventeenth birthday we took the next step and we.....you know" She finished looking down embarrassed to be telling a relative stranger her life story. But as Arwen had seen Buffy as trustworthy, so did Buffy, seeing in Arwen a...Willow-like quality that she couldn't help but confide in.  
  
Arwen's face showed clearly that she did not know. Not understanding Buffy's terminology and innuendoes.  
  
"We slept together." Buffy clarified on seeing the puzzled look.  
  
Arwen tried to keep her face impassive and continue listening but Buffy saw her eyes widen slightly at the revelation.  
  
"Then he changed...but it wasn't his fault. It was mine. There was a curse put on him and I was what caused it to happen. It was my fault and he lost his soul because of me."  
  
Buffy was berating herself for it as she had done so many times before. She had betrayed Angel in the worst way possible in a moment of selfish, blind passion.  
  
"His soul?" Arwen asked, unsure of what Buffy meant  
  
"His soul. All the humanity in him. Love, fear, any emotion at all was gone. He spent the next few months torturing me and he killed... people and in the end I had to kill him." Buffy replied explaining what she meant  
  
"But he is alive now, if you had to kill him then..." Arwen trailed off  
  
"I did have to kill him. The demon wearing my lover's face had to be killed and I was ready to do it. What kind of a person does that make me?"  
  
"A good one" Arwen suggested  
  
Buffy smiled gratefully then continued  
  
"Just was about to kill him his soul got returned. My friend, she did it. But I didn't know she was trying. But things had already started. He had already started the ritual to end the world."  
  
Arwen gasped. Angel must have used powerful magics and evil to bring it about.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But now he was Angel again and he didn't remember any of it and only his blood would stop the world ending. So I kissed him and told him I loved him and then killed him. He was sent to hell. He was tortured for centuries and it was my fault. Then he got sent back and after some really bad times and some really good times we started moving closer again. Then he decided he would leave so I could have a normal life. Normal." Buffy rambled on, eager to get this part of the conversation over with.  
  
"Just as he walked away, without saying goodbye, we ended up here, wherever here is and its so hard to be close to him when I know how much I love him and how much he doesn't' love me." Buffy broke down in tears. She had dragged up the painful memories of him telling he didn't want his life with her, of their last dance, of his face turning away for what he thought would be the last time.  
  
Arwen wrapped her arms round the crying girl. For that was all she was. A girl who had fallen in love and had her heart ripped out. Buffy soon fell asleep, emotionally exhausted and physically fatigued. Arwen tucked her in the bed and left the room shadows falling across the dreaming girls face. 


End file.
